


Defying Convention

by BerenaBrokeMyHeart



Category: Holby City, berena fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaBrokeMyHeart/pseuds/BerenaBrokeMyHeart
Summary: No cheating. No dying. No Alex. The breakup happened as in canon. Serena and Bernie unexpectedly see each other again a number of years later at a conference. There's been a mix up and it looks like they'll have to share a room...





	1. First Night, Worst Night?

Truth be told, neither of them had wanted to be at the conference in the first place. Serena had only taken over as acting CEO because they hadn’t found anyone else that had stuck at it for more than a few months. Bernie was one of the keynote speakers, but that was only because the colleague who was meant to be speaking had a family emergency of some kind at the last minute. She had helped write most of the speech so apparently she was the obvious choice of replacement.

Neither were in particularly good humour after such a long drive, and a thorough soaking in the torrential downpour, walking what seemed like miles from the carpark to the hotel. Of course, Bernie’s umbrella had blown inside out and she is fighting with it in the reception area, when Serena sees the last person on earth she had expected, swearing at their umbrella in the foyer.

“Bernie?” Even after all this time she looked exactly the same. There were a few streaks of silver in her blonde curls and she had perhaps a couple more lines here and there, but it was almost as if time had been frozen all this time, keeping her preserved how Serena would always remember her.

Bernie is still grumbling at her useless umbrella and hadn’t really registered the voice or the person who had called to her until she looks for the source. She can hardly believe her eyes, convinced her brain must be misfiring, as she is faced with a slightly older, but all the more beautiful, and completely drenched Serena Campbell.

“Serena?” Bernie finally gives up and throws the blasted umbrella in the nearest bin, and walks towards the other woman. “Hi, how are you? It’s been what?”

“5 years, I suppose.” Serena replies as they both pretend not to know exactly how long it had been.

“5 years? Really? Wow.” The blonde raises her eyebrows and stuffs her hands in her coat pockets, rocking back and forth on her heels nervously.

“How are you, Bernie?” Serena isn’t sure if they should hug? Shake hands? She settles for a brief pat on the shoulder as she moves past the blonde to go check in.

“Good, good. All good, thanks.” Bernie grabs her duffel bag and heads in the same direction. “You?” She rolls her eyes a little at the size of Serena’s suitcase. The conference only ran for three days, what could possibly be in a case that size? Then she seemed to remember the other woman didn’t really do travelling light, had in fact been the cause of her putting her back out again on almost every trip they’d ever taken together. Served her right really for trying to be the Big Macho Army Medic and carry Serena’s cases for her. The memory makes her chuckle lightly to herself, and then she starts to think about how Serena would always be more than willing to massage the pain away. She’s lost deep in that thought and not listening to Serena’s answer, which Serena seems to notice, wondering what the blonde is daydreaming about with a look like that on her face.

“You didn’t hear a word of that, did you?” Serena folds her arms and fixes her with a scolding look, but the twinkle in her eye tells Bernie that she’s teasing.

“No, sorry. I guess I was just practicing my presentation in my head.” Bernie bites her bottom lip, sure that Serena can read her mind and knows she was definitely not thinking about work.

If she does, she has the good grace not to pull her up on it. Instead she looks a bit confused.

“Presentation? You’re not listed to speak at this, are you? I’m certain I would have noticed.” Serena fishes in her bag for the programme, scanning it and not seeing the trauma surgeon’s name anywhere.

“Wouldn’t have come otherwise, eh?” Bernie laughs, but it sounds forced and uncomfortable. She coughs to cover her faux pas and explains. “I... um... wasn’t meant to be. Colleague had to drop out at the last minute. Guess they didn’t get a chance to update the roster.” God, why did she have to say that about Serena not coming if she’d known she would be here? Maybe this would be the one happy occurrence where the ground actually would open up and swallow her. Apparently not this time.

Serena just watches her, taking in the different emotions that change her expression. She was still the flustered, awkward Bernie she had always been and Serena still thought it was utterly adorable. She tries to shake off that little admission to herself by charging away from the blonde and towards the receptionist, leaving Bernie to scuttle after her. Heading up to her room and getting out of these wet clothes would give her time to herself. That would afford her a chance to get into the right headspace to spend an entire weekend in close quarters with Berenice Wolfe again. Little did she know exactly how close those quarters were about to get.

“Serena Campbell.” She waits while the lady types her details into the computer.

“Ah yes, here we are. The deluxe room for 3 nights with breakfast included. And has your guest arrived?” The receptionist glances up at Serena questioningly.

“My guest? I don’t understand. I don’t have a guest. It’s just me.” Serena clarifies.

“You must have a guest. All of the other rooms are booked out for those also attending the conference. This is our last room, but according to the guest list there is still one more person to check in. A....Ms Berenice Wolfe.” The woman announces, running her perfectly manicured finger down the clipboard to confirm that everyone else is accounted for.

Bernie startles at the call of her name as she waits behind Serena for her turn to check in. “What’s all this?” She shuffles up to the counter and listens slack jawed as Serena explains that there must have been some sort of mistake.

“I’m very sorry ladies, but there are no other rooms available. We’re fully booked because of the conference.” The receptionist looks between them nervously.

“Isn’t there another hotel nearby that I could stay in?” Bernie offers and Serena turns away from her to study the woman behind the counter with anxious venom. Heads would roll for this, starting with the young woman now squirming in her swivel chair.

“We prefer the keynote speakers to stay on site -" The receptionist begins to object.

“I’ll stay somewhere else then.” Serena taps the counter as if it was all sorted.

“Unfortunately, Ms Campbell the nearest hotel is quite some distance away.” She quickly adds when she sees Serena’s withering look. “Let me just call them and check if they have vacancies.”

The two women are left to watch the receptionist dial the other hotel and put in the request, but they can tell that it’s fruitless as the woman turns even more pale than she had been a moment ago.

She shakes her head as she hangs up the phone. “I’m afraid they’re full as well.”

“What about another hotel? A B’n’B? A yurt? Anything?” Serena clutches at straws.

“I’m really sorry, but there is nothing else in the area that would be nearby enough for you to attend the conference and the gala dinner on the last evening.” The receptionist looks close to tears. “I can speak to the duty manager, we will waive your fee for the room to apologise for the oversight.”

“It’s fine. It’ll be fine. That’s fine. We’re fine. Everything’s fine.” Bernie is rambling now and the last thing she felt was fine. She. Could. Not. Share. A. Room. With. Serena. Campbell. Her brain begins to short circuit when she realises that’s probably not all they’ll be sharing. The bed...

“I was in the army, you know? I can sleep almost anywhere...” She scans the lobby for inspiration. “....the sofas there, I could sleep on one of those.” She points them out and looks back imploringly at the receptionist. If she sounded desperate, it’s because she bloody was!

“Ms Wolfe we don’t allow our guests to sleep in the reception area, it’s against health and safety. Fire regulations, that kind of thing.” The young woman wears a pitying look for the older trauma surgeon, maybe she’s lost her marbles.

“Right. Well then, there’s nothing else for it. We’re two professional women and we’re perfectly capable of sharing a room for three nights.” Serena tuts at their predicament, but there was no need to be childish.

“Yes. You’re right, of course. She’s always right.” Bernie smiles at the receptionist and takes the key cards offered. She doesn’t see Serena staring at her departing back, reminiscing about the last time Bernie had said those words. Her surprise visit to Holby from Nairobi. They must have kissed behind those blinds in her office for the longest time. The memory sends a chill up her spine. She shrugs it off as just being soaked to the skin and cautiously follows the blonde.

If the excruciating silence in the lift up to the room was anything to go by, this weekend was going to be a living nightmare. Bernie wrings her hands together and tries to sneak quick glances at the other woman, then looks away sharply each time Serena catches her eye. Serena spends most of the ascent staring up at the ceiling of the lift. She briefly wonders if perhaps the cables pulling them up could snap, plummeting them to the ground floor again. She hazards that it would be less painful than this in all likelihood. Every so often out of the corner of her eye she catches Bernie studying her. The blonde always turns away when she sees Serena spot her and Serena assesses her form when she isn’t looking. She looked good. She always had. Incredible in fact. And if her clothes were clinging to her all the more tightly than normal because they were wet, then Serena certainly wasn’t complaining. The only thing that interrupts her is the slight jolt of the lift as they reach their floor.

Bernie gestures to let Serena exit the lift first, and then spends all of the walk to the room admiring her hips and backside swaying hypnotically, accentuated by the still wet cloth highlighting every curve. She is so spellbound by the rhythm of her steps that she almost doesn’t notice that they’ve stopped in front of the door to their hotel room. She catches herself at the last possible moment before crashing into the other woman and her huge case. They are therefore so close, that when Serena spins to retrieve the key card from her their faces are millimetres apart. The lack of distance startles them both, and they are left to stand there transfixed by the nearness of the other woman.

“The key, Bernie.” Serena somehow manages to snap them out of their trance.

Both have to swallow the hitch in their breath as the blonde hands over the key card, fingers brushing briefly.

“Thank you.” Serena sighs out her gratitude, gently moving Bernie’s impossible fringe a little with the words.

“You’re very welcome.” The blonde has to concentrate on the carpet when she realises what she’s said. A throwback to happier memories of a time when she had begun to unconsciously fall in love with her best friend.

If Serena is feeling this too it doesn’t show as she slides the card into the door slot, pushing into the room when the light changes to green.

At least it was roomy. The last thing they wanted was to be under each other’s feet all weekend. The bed was positively enormous and it would hardly be like they were sleeping side by side at all. Even still, Bernie thinks it wise to offer to sleep on the floor.

“I’m sure there are extra blankets and things. I really don’t mind.” She is blushing and Serena watches her with a fond smile before protesting.

“Not with your back. We’d both fit in there three times over.” Serena signals that the bed was more than big enough.

“If you...are you...would that be ok?” Bernie mumbles. Her back was already starting to twinge from staying in these soaked clothes for too long, she shivers reminding them both that they were drenched through.

“I guess we should get changed out of these.” Serena indicates her own damp outfit. “Is it ok if I grab a quick shower before....bed?” Her eyes flit over to the aforementioned bed on that last word, thinking that even in that huge thing she would be sleeping next to Bernie Wolfe. The thought makes her head swim and her stomach flip over. She would not survive this. She just wouldn’t.

“Yes. You go ahead.” Bernie smiles and starts to undress and rummage in her bag for something dry to put on.

Serena nods, grabs her pyjamas and darts in to the bathroom. She was acutely aware that otherwise she would have just been standing there watching the blonde start to strip off. And as enticing as that prospect was, she needed to banish these thoughts if she was to make it to Sunday evening.

When she comes back out in a cloud of steam, wrapped in a towel and rubbing at her damp hair with another, she can see the blonde sitting by her bag with what looked like its entire contents strewn around her.

“Bugger.” Bernie turns the empty bag upside down and shakes it, hoping something else was still in there waiting to fall out.

“What’s wrong?” Serena halts her actions looking concerned.

“I don’t have any pyjamas. I’ve forgotten to bring them.” Bernie huffs cross armed and curses her own stupidity. “It’s only because I don’t normally wear any.”

“Yes, I remember.” Oh boy, does she remember.

“I didn’t even bring my comfy joggers and a t-shirt that would do.” Bernie leans her chin on her fist, oblivious to the effect that the thought of her not wearing anything in bed is having on Serena. “I can’t even wear my underwear because I only brought enough to do and what I have on got soaked in the bloody rain.”

“Relax, Bernie.” Serena opens up her case. “I packed a spare pair. You can have those.”

“You have two pair of pyjamas for a 3 night stay?” Bernie teases as she takes the proffered set.

“Every eventuality and all that. Turns out I needed them. I’ll just nip in and put mine on and then the bathroom is all yours.” Serena smiles and it’s only then that Bernie realises that she’s in nothing but a towel. Now there’s a sight she had not expected to see this weekend.

Once Serena is finished Bernie heads in for a quick shower and changes into the pyjamas Serena gave her. They’re satin and oh so very Serena, nothing like the simple cotton ones that Bernie forgot to bring. They brush their teeth and slip under the covers of the huge bed, yawning and exhausted. They had a long weekend ahead, in more ways than one.

“Goodnight, love.” Serena says without thinking. “I mean, Bernie. Sorry.”

“S'ok. Goodnight, Serena.” Her voice is already thick with sleepiness, perhaps she didn’t hear Serena’s misspoken slip.

When the blonde’s breathing has evened out and Serena is sure she must be asleep she allows herself one small confession. “I’ve missed you so much, Bernie.”


	2. Day One, Something's Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another helping of our hapless ladies being a little bit clueless. I was going for a slower burn, but even I got impatient. There might be a few more bumps in the road as well though. Hope you enjoy....

Morning light was just staring to filter into the room through the tiniest gap in the curtains, and both women were still sleeping soundly. They had instinctively moved towards each other at some point during the night, almost as if muscle memory had kicked in. They had always fitted so well together after all. Like two halves of the same whole. This is how, when they slowly, sleepily began to open their eyes, they found themselves tightly intertwined and facing each other. 

Serena had tucked her head under the blonde’s chin, as she had often been inclined to do. Her hand had slipped between the buttonholes of Bernie’s pyjamas, seeking warm flesh. Bernie has the arm that isn’t trapped underneath her snaked firmly around Serena’s waist, and almost every point of contact from head to toe is touching the other woman. It was so natural for their unconscious bodies to find each other even after all this time, as if their hearts were magnetized somehow. It was so achingly familiar and intimate to be a tender tangle of limbs once again.

They both open their eyes at the same time and drowsiness means that they are slower to pull away than they might otherwise be. Serena gives a small hum of contentment before either realise where they are. And who with.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” She moves her head until their noses are touching and rubs hers against the blonde’s softly.

“Just 5 more minutes, please!!” Bernie grips her more tightly and nuzzles into the side of her neck, filling her senses with Serena’s unique smell. Shiraz and spring time she always used to call it.

This is when they bolt wide awake and take stock of their embrace, but it is another few moments before they start to move apart.

“I...you...ah...” Serena’s mind is blank and all she can think about is how soft Bernie’s skin still was, and how strong and steady her heartbeat had been as it had drummed against her fingertips.

“You...we...I didn’t mean....I’m sorry.” Bernie looks at her wild eyed, with her fly away morning hair sticking up everywhere. Serena had forgotten just how adorable she looked first thing in the morning, and couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“It’s ok, Bernie. We were asleep. We couldn’t have known.” Serena tries to be the voice of reason.

“No. No, I suppose not.” Bernie is trying not to let her disappointment show that Serena was being so dismissive of the situation. “I...um...I guess I’d better get dressed. We should head down for breakfast. I want to run through my presentation as well.” She jumps out of bed, pulling whatever clothes she can find off the floor, before locking herself in the bathroom so that Serena can’t see the first sting of tears in her eyes.

Serena watches her go with a stab of regret that hits her squarely in the chest. Why couldn’t they just have stayed in their sleepy state, cuddling for a bit longer? Why couldn’t they have really been at this conference together? The speed of the blonde’s exit tells her that Bernie does not feel the same way. 

She waits for Bernie to be finished in the bathroom and then she goes in to get herself ready. When she comes back out she has a suggestion.

“We could order breakfast from room service. I don’t mind running through your presentation with you.” She motions towards Bernie’s laptop.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Bernie looks up at her, reading glasses that she hadn’t needed 5 years ago perched on the end of her nose.

“You didn’t, I offered.” Serena smiles as if it’s settled.

“If you really don’t mind?” Bernie replies shyly.

“Of course I don’t. The conference doesn’t kick off until lunchtime today, so we have plenty of time. Now, what would you like me to order you for breakfast?” Serena quirks an eyebrow in question and hands over the room service menu.

“I’ll have the...uh...full English and a coffee please.” Bernie’s belly rumbles almost on cue making them both chuckle.

While Serena phoned in their orders, her phone pings and lights up on the desk beside the blonde’s laptop. Bernie doesn’t mean to look, she really doesn’t, and once she has she instantly wishes she hadn’t.

Robbie: Hey babe xx

Bernie’s heart drops like a stone and her stomach feels suddenly queasy, as she removes her glasses to face Serena.

“Robbie's back on the scene then?” She pushes Serena’s phone towards her when she comes off the call. Her face is twisted with hurt and jealousy.

“What? Robbie? No...I...” Serena’s eye flit back and forth searching Bernie’s for some clue of what she’s talking about, she picks up her phone and reads the message.

“I hear there’s an Olympic sized pool in this place. Might head down for a swim.” Bernie whips her costume off the floor, grabs a towel from the spares in the wardrobe and is gone in a flash out the door.

“Bernie! Wait! It’s not....” Serena calls after her but she’s already slammed the door behind her. She fires a reply off to Robbie suggesting that he’s texted the wrong person. She hadn’t heard from him in years anyway, before Bernie came back from Kiev actually, and she’d certainly forgotten they even still had each other’s numbers to be honest. She quickly cancels their food, before hunting in her suitcase for her own bathing suit, she decides to confront the blonde and make her listen.

When she reaches the locker room, however, she can hear Bernie is still in there chatting to someone on her phone.

“I know, sweetheart. I miss you too. I’ll be home soon though.... I love you too. See you soon.” She makes cute little kisses down the phone and Serena’s temper boils over as she bursts into the room.

“You have a go at me because Robbie sent a text to me. BY MISTAKE. And here you are smooth talking to your girlfriend. I -"

“Serena. Serena. No. I was talking to my granddaughter.” Bernie waves her hands, dismissing the notion, that it wasn’t what Serena was thinking at all.

“Your?” Serena physically deflates in front of her feeling rather foolish.

“Granddaughter. Yes. Amelia. Cam and Chloe’s little girl. She's 3 and a half.” Bernie brings up a photo of her with the child, hugging each other as they take the selfie. “See.” Bernie grins as she strokes the little girl’s face on her screen with the tip of one finger. “Isn’t she beautiful?” The blonde says with obvious pride. “I normally pick her up from play school on Fridays, so she wanted to check where I was. I’ll have some serious grovelling and ice cream buying to do next week to make up for it.” Bernie laughs and throws her phone into one of the empty lockers, starting to undress for her swim.

“She’s gorgeous, Bernie. You much be quite the doting Grandma.” Serena picks at her fingers nervously, blushing furiously at her own stupidity.

“So you and Robbie aren’t -" Bernie starts to ask.

“No.” Serena replies immediately, emphatically. She shows Bernie her text and Robbie’s subsequent answer. He had been trying to message someone else, pressed Serena’s contact by mistake.

“Hm.” Is all Bernie says as she heads in to one of the cubicles to change.

Serena locks herself into the adjacent cubicle and huffs out an exasperated sigh as she leans the back of her head against the cubicle wall. She closes her eyes for a moment, trying to regulate her heartbeat as she knows they are about to see each other in only their swimming costumes minutes from now. She was a lot more smooth around the edges than she had been 5 years ago, softer, curvier. Bernie still looked just as toned as ever, as far as she could tell...

When she steps back out of the cubicle, Bernie is already in the water about to start swimming laps, but she freezes when she sees Serena. Wow. She looked amazing. All she can do is trace every step, and every curve, as the other woman makes her way to pool.

Serena can feel as much as see the blonde’s piercing stare. She wonders briefly if it is an appreciative or critical gaze, until she sees Bernie’s jaw slacken, so she adds a little extra sway to her hips to make sure Bernie enjoys the show.

Bernie blinks hard, trying to banish the haze of desire that must surely be written all over her face. She pushes off from the wall of the pool, hoping that the exertion of some laps will clear her head.

Serena sits on the edge of the pool wall, dangling her legs into the water telling herself she’s trying to acclimatise to the cold. What she really wants is to wait for Bernie to have almost finished her return lap and then she drops down into the water almost colliding with the other woman.

“Christ, Serena. I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Bernie bobs up and down in the water, swiping her fringe out of her eyes. 

“My fault.” Serena brushes past her as she begins to do a much slower lap of her own.

“Fancy a race? Loser buys lunch.” Bernie quips as she swims up to come side by side with Serena, a competitive glint in her eye.

“Oh so we’re having lunch together, are we?” Serena teases as Bernie blushes.

“Well, I guess we don’t have to. If you don’t want to, then...” Bernie slows and starts to stand up in the water, embarrassed at her own eagerness.

“Gotcha!” Serena winks and pushes off toward the other end of the pool.

“Oh no you don’t!” Bernie catches up with her in no time, tugging her by the ankle to slow her pace and inch in front.

“Not fair. That’s cheating.” Serena laughs as she splashes the blonde, who had stood up again and was now giving as good as she got.

As they drift towards the far wall, they continue splashing each other and laughing like children, until Bernie has Serena backed up against the edge of the pool. The chill of the tiles, and something else entirely, raising goose bumps on her skin.

“Why were you so angry just now when you thought I was ‘smooth talking to my girlfriend’?” The blonde turns serious as she is almost pinning Serena to the wall.

“Why did you when you thought I was with Robbie?” Serena counters, relishing their closeness, as she studies Bernie’s reaction.

“Why do you think?” Bernie answers solemnly, looking away.

Serena turns her face back to hers and tilts her head up with her fingers under the blonde’s chin. “Tell me.” She whispers, almost into the other woman’s mouth as she starts to close the slight gap between their lips, searching Bernie’s eyes for any sign of objection and delighted to find none.

A splash behind Bernie startles them apart and when they look at each other again, Serena can see the blonde looks like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, before she pulls herself out of the water and heads back to the locker room. Serena is left to stare after her wondering why she’d had a change of heart. She swims over to the pool steps and climbs out to follow Bernie.

“Bernie. Are you ok?” She calls through the cubicle door.

“I was jealous, ok?” The blonde shouts back. “I can’t do this again, Serena. I just can’t.” Serena can hear the tinge of sadness in her voice.

“I see...” Serena turns away bitterly disappointed and goes back into her own cubicle to change. “I never meant to push you too far. I’m sorry, Bernie. Truly I am.” She calls over the wall between them. Quickly and silently she dries off and puts her clothes back on, slipping out of the changing rooms and up to their hotel room as she sees Bernie head to the shower room. She would pack her things and head home, feign not feeling well if anyone at work wondered why she hadn’t stayed at the conference. She has a quick shower herself to wash off the chlorine and is just throwing things in her case when Bernie comes back to the room.

“What are you doing? Where are you going?” Bernie watches her with frantic eyes.

“I think it might be best if I go home.” Serena refuses to turn and look at her, knows she will change her mind if she does.

“No, Serena. Don’t. Stay. Please. Stay.” Bernie wraps her hand around Serena’s wrist lightly to halt her progress. “Don’t go. At least let me buy you that lunch. We can talk.”

“About what?” Serena’s head snaps round, Bernie can see that she’s been crying and it breaks her heart.

“I haven’t seen you in 5 years, but I never once stopped thinking about you.” Bernie admits. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you every single day since that night I left you in Albies.” She is crying now too. “Please, don’t go.” She pleads with the other woman.

“I won’t.” Serena can actually see the relief wash over the blonde as she cups her hand over Bernie’s cheek and makes sure she’s looking her straight in the eye when she continues. “If you give me a reason to stay.” A small, sad smile plays on her lips as she remembers when Bernie had once said it to her. She hopes that the blonde’s answer will be the same as hers was.

“Will this do?” Bernie plays along as her heart moves her to give the only response it could as she captures Serena’s mouth with her own.

“I’d say that will more than do.” Serena grins as she pulls them flush again, a wordless request for more of the same.

They stay there just kissing for the longest time. Hard and needy from all the kisses they had been denied in the intervening years. Soft and slow to make this time they had last as long as it could. They are breathing fast and shallow when they reluctantly pull apart, but not too far.

“Let’s run through this presentation of yours. And I think I owe you lunch.” Serena is giddy with glee.

“Did I win the race?” Bernie enquires, brow furrowed.

“Haven’t a clue. But you’ve certainly won me over.” Serena cringes at her own cheesiness and Bernie kisses her again.

“And what if I’d like a different prize?” Bernie replies seductively.

“Such as?” Serena asks but she already knows the answer.

“Do you really need me to say it?” The blonde whispers hotly in Serena’s ear.

“I’d much rather you showed me.” Serena slips out of her arms. “But it’ll have to wait, you have a presentation to give in 90 minutes.”

“Just think of all the things we could do in less than 90 minutes.” The blonde retorts.

Bernie whines her annoyance at the postponement as Serena guides her back over to the desk, pushing her by the shoulders into the chair and sets her to work at the laptop.


End file.
